Research laboratory (San Hieronymo Peninsula)
The research lab on the San Hieronymo Peninsula was a facility in which scientific research and experiments were performed in support of the secret Soviet missile base located in the region. The lab was built on terrain that made it difficult to spot from the outside. Facilities The main lab was at least two stories tall, although only one of the floors was accessible. The main floor contained various supercomputers and other equipment for research as well as monitoring Null's status. It also contained smaller buildings used for the storage of various research materials/equipment, medicine, and ammunition. It also either possessed a heliport that was in disrepair, or was being constructed by 1970.A Soviet soldier posted near the ramp leading up to the research lab commented that work on the heliport looked very dangerous, and that they "won't catch him going up there!", making it apparent that the scaffolding was set up for the heliport's construction/repair. In Portable Ops, the player is able to listen in on these comments if nearby. History When the FOX Unit took over the base in 1970, the research lab was used to house and prepare the culture tank developed specifically for the Perfect Soldier known as Null. Personnel under Gene's command also commenced the construction/repair of a heliport nearby, overlooking the lab. Cunningham also arranged for the arrival of a specialist to aid the scientists in maintaining Null due to the lack of manpower and resources at the lab, as well as the time to prepare the culture fluid requiring twelve hours to successfully readjust Null. A large stockpile of drugs and medical supplies from the hospital were relocated to the research lab shortly before Naked Snake and his fledgling resistance had arrived there to look for anti-malarial drugs, presumably to help with the preparation of the culture tank. Snake and his resistance managed to locate the research lab by following a Hind A gunship that was searching for them. While searching for the drugs, Snake stumbled upon the heliport while searching for the Hind A for clues, witnessing Gene's powers for the first time. In addition, due to the discovery of Roy Campbell's truck outside as well as a report being filed about Snake being discovered within the lab, the soldiers also were sweeping the lab for Snake.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Guards (outside): You there, search upstairs! The rest of you, we'll sweep the prep chamber! // Elisa: This way, Snake! Hide there -- in that locker! // Naked Snake: What? // Elisa: Just do it! // (Snake hides in the locker just as two guards enter the room) // Elisa: What's going on here? The preparation chamber is for authorized personnel only. // Guard A: Miss Elisa! Are you alone? Have you seen anything suspicious around here? // Elisa: No. Is there something wrong? // Guard B: We received a report that there's an intruder in the lab. Someone also reported seeing a suspicious truck nearby. // Elisa: Well there's no one here. Just me... And him. You're disturbing his sleep. I'll have to ask you to leave. // Guard A: Yes, ma'am. // Guard B: If you see the intruder, please notify us immediately. After infiltrating the lab, Snake met FOX's medical chief Elisa, who decided to help him and provided the drugs that he was searching for. A short time later, Snake and his group went to blow up important equipment used for monitoring Null's status in the culture tank as part of a diversionary operation to lure personnel away from the rail bridge. The research lab might also have been responsible for the development of a type of ballistic shield, which could be found there, as well as this being the first area where Snake and his group encountered a shielded variety of Soviet soldiers. Gameplay Personnel * Male scientists * Soviet soldiers Soldiers' equipment *M1911A1 *Shield (back-up units) *M37 (one soldier near south) Alert systems *Surveillance camera (only in Extreme mode) Story missions Locating the antimalarial drugs * Follow the pathway to the guard patrolling in the north, then tranquilize him. ** This is a suitable soldier to recruit as the path to the truck is clear. * Head up the ramp then go north. * At the end there is a scientist to the east. ** Here, Jonathan's Rescuer skill can be used to quickly drag him to Snake, and then recruit him. * Head up the ramp to the checkpoint in the east. * After the cutscene, head southwest to the main building. * Crawl through the ventilation duct behind the stack of crates. * Crawl west to the trapdoor and enter the room above. Optional missions "Pentazemin Found" "Diversionary Operation" * A Soviet soldier can be used to avoid attracting attention. * Head north up the ramp. * Go north, then west, between the buildings. * Use the ventilation duct and travel west, north, west, 2nd north, then west. * Use the trapdoor to enter the room above. * Place TNT near the checkpoint. * Once clear of the blast zone, detonate the TNT. Despite what the spy report implied, however, the player does not actually place the TNT on the culture tank itself. Instead, it's placed onto nearby computer mainframes (implied to be used to monitor Null's status while being reprogrammed). "Additional Soldiers" * Use the trap door to enter the main building. * The desired soldier patrols outside this room so carefully ambush him. * The soldier will drop magazines if he is either held up, or dragged and dropped while tranquilized (this is the method used to identify him). * Drag him back to the truck or have another member of the unit do so. This is in the European version only. "Shield Located" Go to the storage building closest to the cliff that the main building overlooks (it's the square/rectangular building that fits within the "L"-shaped main laboratory). Upon entering it, go to the back of the room, and crawl into the crawl space to acquire it. This is in the European version only. Notes and references Category:San Hieronymo Peninsula Category:Research facilities